Welcome Back: Akatsuki
by Lovelynamie
Summary: It is twenty years later and now there is a new periah, and a new evil. With a new stronger Akatsuki can the son of the Nine-Taled beast overcome his challanges and defeat them all like his father did?
1. Prologue

Prologue

It has been twenty years since the Great War between the village of Konohagakure and the Akatsuki. Members of the Akatsuki now lay in there graves. Or so it seems. He sits in his thrown made of rough sand and rock pondering his future events. Madara still in the clothes he died in. His week old body no stronger than Nagato's was. His brittle bandaged arm rests under his chin. He stares off into the darkness watching with the help of his wounded Rinnegan the new members of the Akatsuki. His sighs "in my state I shall never capture them all." He wines in his dusty voice then begins to cough. _This legacy must live on _He thinks. _I need a new body_ he concludes. Madara scans the area around him there are multiple places around the cave that contain a small bundle of people. Only a mile from here he has found a young shinobi. The shinobi is full of youth and is currently napping if Madara gets there in time his legacy will live on, and the Akatsuki shall once again rule. He stands up his body trembling he pulls from behind the chair a study wooden cane. He smiles as he walks out of the cave. He has found a new body. His motions may be weak and slow, but using his Sharingan he can manipulate the shinobi to were taking the body would be as easy as breathing.


	2. Chapter 1 Kaneko Aki

Madara shifted his weight from one foot to the other carful not to disturb the branch he rest on. He silently watched the young girl gracefully move through a path of loose dirt to a small training center. Where a straw made target had been set up on a post. She walked over to the small wooden blade holder a few yards behind the target. She carefully drew a blade of sharpened bamboo. She smiled at it with a twinkle in her eye. "Hello my good friend" she said holding it perfectly in front of the target. She struck the target with great precision as Madara had seen. Her eye sight was above average and her aim and precision were just the same. She had surpassed many swords man around her small area, but had gained no friends because of her skill. So she clung to the blades that could never betray her. _Just as I have witnessed_ Madara praised. He closed his eyes disappearing and reappearing closer to the girl. He pulled from one of the back pockets of his trousers. A small blade he held it above his arm and slit his youthful skin. His body was now the body he had when he was the age of sixteen. The blood rained down pounding onto the ground yet Madara did not wince at the actions he had taken. He merely prepared for his greatly thought out act. He held the wound and painted on his face a look of worry. "Help you must help me!" He called out to the girl. He propped himself up against a tree looking as though in great pain. The girl quickly ceased her work, and dashed towards his voice. She pushed through a decaying bush to find Madara's plain had worked. She rushed over to him. He eyes consumed in fear "oh, my what has happened to you?" She asked holding his wounded left arm. "I was trying to find my way home when I was attacked by something I cannot recall" He explained to her. She looked up at his black spiked hair then down into his red eyes. She had realized too late that she had been tricked for as soon as she pushed away from the man. He grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away but she had made the mistake of looking into his eyes. She passed out without a word. He head landing hard onto the dirt. He smiled down at her. Her dark chestnut hair that had been pulled back fell onto her neck, as her white training outfit was like a magnet collecting the dirt around her. Madara smiled leaving her where she lay. He followed the dirt path to the place she had come from. Her home was filled with noise as her father and his friends drank from cups on the open porch. From the open doors behind them he saw maids rushing back in forth with different objects. Scared looks painted on there pale faces. As he heard other women shout at them to do various tasks. Or yell at them for doing something wrong. He concealed himself in the trees making his way to the front of the house. From the open windows and doors Madara saw multiple people gambling drinking. _This is perfect_ he thought. Most all of there small area was celebrating her father's latest accomplishment. He jumped to the top of the intricately designed roof. He outstretched his hand watching the flames ignite the house. The screams from the victims beneath him filled him with great pleasure. No one could escape Madara had blocked everything with the might of his flames. Leaving the girl he had captured with nothing to return to just a pile of rubble and old broken memories. He moved himself off the roof walking around in the trees. Watching the flames rise and the screams die with every victim they claimed. After about an hour the house collapsed and so did the girl. She had woken up and quickly dashed back to the house. The men on the porch were the first to die. There bodies slowly crumbled into ash. She fell to her knees nothing but tears fell from her face. She watched and listened to the screams. Each one dying out as she found the order they were dying in. Madara had started with the men on the porch killing them where they sat. Making it almost impossible for them to flee for there lower torso would have been engulfed in a unexplainable fiery death. Then the people in the next room would have had a wider chance to flee but without knowing Madara's mindset would have never figured it out. This painful set of death would have repeated itself in tell it clamed to the inner core of the house the biggest place for escaping the death trap. Now only three people remained. The flames that were dying rose quickly by Madara's carful hand two people. The rest of the house collapsed along with another voice. One victim left. The girls mother he made sure of it. He stopped the flames all together. But the woman surrounded by debris was trapped and could not move. Madara pushed his way aside the girl walking up to the woman. Her hair was like her child's. Yet it was put up in an old fashioned style with swirls and colored beads. She was weeping as well. Her once glorious and expensively colored kimono was now covered in ash and debris. "Why hello there" Madara spoke in a falsely bitter voice. She looked up at him here bright sea foam green eyes stared at him. They were puffy and swollen from the hour of tears and her voice unable to talk through the dry pain it felt. "You are very lucky to have survived you know this right? Everyone else but you innocent daughter are **dead**" He taunted hardly trying to conceal is pleasure with all of this suffering. He held out his hand to her. She withdrew hers from reach. Moving it up shaking to her face. "Get away from her" The woman's daughter shouted. He took his eyes off the woman for a brief moment to the girl. Who was now on her feet. "You should tell her to stop or I'll kill her" he told the mother. Her eyes widened knowing he was not joking. "Command her to now or you can watch her death like you did everyone else, ok?" He smiled down at her. "Please, Aki it isn't worth it just please don't try anything." He voice cracking with pain as she held her throat. She spit up blood trying to control her daughter. Aki wanted to fight back the blood was boiling inside her ad she wanted to kill the man, but at her mother's request she didn't she simply watched the man's movements. "Ah, Aki what a lovely name." Madara remarked "I'll have to remember that since she shall be staying with me from now on" he said watching the woman eyes widen. She grabbed his pant leg "please, no" She begged. He laughed at her reaction. The saw her grip tighten on his pant leg. He frowned looking at her in disgust. He kicked the woman in the stomach making her spit up blood like a fountain. "Mother!" Aki shouted. He looked back at her and motioned her to come over. She walked over holding her bamboo blade with one hand and grasping the top of her training outfit shirt. Once she was there Madara and Aki looked down at her mother. Who had stopped spitting up blood to hazily look up at them. "Now kill her" Madara said looking away from them. There eyes widened and they gasped. He looked back at them "what you really thought I was going to let her live? She is worthless to you understand this. Now kill her" He said harshly and pointed at Aki's mother."I can't-" Aki insisted. Madara slapped her "it is either her or you, or both I could care less but you have three seconds to make up your mind. She looked down at her dying mother as Madara counted slowly. "one…" He mother closed her eyes and nodded "do it for the sake of your own life" her mother said softly. Madara laughed "yes, listen to your wise old mother two…" He said to Aki tartly. "Forgive me mother." Aki said as Madara reach three. Aki with a quick and silent sweep killed her mother. The blood spattered onto them . As Madara laughed the girl fell to her knees once more. "What have I done" She whispered. Madara looked down on her._ Manipulating her would be easy_ Madara thought. She had whitnessed the murder and has tainted her hands with her own mother's blood. With her undetermined skill she shall be taking the place of Konan.


End file.
